


Malec’s First Time

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: The sexy first time of Malec that we all deserve ;)





	Malec’s First Time

Magnus was working on a potion when he heard a knock at the door. Although he wasn’t expecting company, he opened the door anyways. Alec burst in and was immediately taking off his jacket. “Is Jace here?”

Thoroughly bewildered, Magnus replied. “No. He left hours ago. Wh-“ He was cut off by the shadowhunter’s lips crashing onto his own. Magnus was never one to shy away from a kiss, so he eagerly returned the passion. 

After he got his brain working again, he was worried. This behavior was so unlike Alec. The warlock pulled away from the shadowhunter and spoke in a low voice. “Hey, what’s this about? Not that I’m complaining, but...”

Alec had a grin on his face. Magnus didn’t recognize the look, but it made his heart skip a beat. His boyfriend’s smile was just too cute. Although his smile was pure, his next words weren’t. “I just thought that we could, you know, take the next step.”

“Ah, the sex step.” Surprising Magnus Bane was hard, but Alec had found a way. Of course he knew this was coming, but he didn’t expect it so soon. He also didn’t expect for Alec to be so bold about it. How could he find a way to convey his thoughts without hurting Alec?

“Alexander, I’m just afraid that if we rush into this, that I may lose you.” Alec looked at his warlock confusedly. The idea of losing Magnus was so incredulous that it hadn’t even crossed his mind. He was entirely sure of them. Why else would he be here, offering himself up like this?

“Don’t worry,” Alec said quietly. “I want this.” Then they were kissing again, mouths and tongues meeting in a rushed manner. They had all the time in the world, but yet they lives each moment as if it were their last. Being together brought out something in them. 

They stumbled into the bedroom, lips still locked. Trying to get his shoes off, Alec hopped around, making both men giggle. There were nerves, sure, but the couple wasn’t so serious that it took over the moment. They were both going to enjoy this. 

Magnus took Alec’s shirt off with some help from the boy himself. Like always, he was entranced by the runes that covered his boyfriend’s body. All of these symbols meant something, but Magnus just thought that they were ridiculously attractive. 

Tangled in each other’s arms, the boys landed on the bed, Magnus on top. With a sly smile on his face, the warlock broke away from his boyfriend. “That was graceful,” he commented. 

Alec laughed breathlessly before stating the obvious reason that they had landed so gracefully. “Shadowhunter.” Then they were attached at the lips again. Hands were roaming and when Alec squeezed Magnus, the warlock pulled away and turned away from Alec. 

The shadowhunter knew better then to jump to conclusions, but he couldn’t help but feel the sting of rejection. Leaning on his forearms he looked at Magnus’s back. “Did I do something wrong?” A hand over his eyes, Magnus held up a finger. 

“No such thing.” Magnus would never let Alec think that this was his fault. He wouldn’t blame the shadowhunter even if he did something wrong. This was his first time and Magnus was determined to keep his boyfriend’s self esteem up. Alec was too precious to hurt. Getting more worried, Alec asked the other question on his mind. 

“Do you not want to?” Alec would be majorly embarrassed if his boyfriend didn’t want to have sex with him, but he would understand. He hated rejection, but he would deal. 

“No!” When Magnus exclaimed that, Alec felt his chest deflate. But then, Magnus spoke again. “Yes! Of course I do. It’s just that sometimes... I lose control.”

Alec lost his breath when Magnus turned around. His boyfriend’s warm brown eyes had turned into the yellow slits of a cat’s. He was so enraptured that he hardly noticed the look of self doubt on the other man’s face. “Magnus,” Alec breathed. “They’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”

That was all it took before they were back at it. Magnus crawled back on top of Alec, hovering over his shadowhunter. When cold hands found the spot where Magnus’s shirt had ridden up, Magnus shivered in delight. Alec’s hands on him made him feel something completely different then anything he had ever known. 

Slowly, Alec began to pull Magnus’s shirt the rest of the way up his body. When that was done, they both helped the other to undress. Buttons were undone, pants were pulled off, and finally, both men were left in just their boxers. 

“Alexander,” Magnus said, placing a gentle hand on Alec’s cheek. We can still stop if you’d like.” The shadowhunter shook his head in response. 

“How many times do I have to say it? Magnus, I want everything with you.”

Ever so gently, Magnus began to edge down his boyfriend’s boxers. Alec lifted his hips up to give some assistance. His nerves were increasing, but he didn’t want to stop. That wasn’t why he was nervous. He was afraid to mess up. He was afraid that Magnus wouldn’t like it; wouldn’t like him. 

When Alec was completely undressed, Magnus merely stared at him, admiring everything about him. The planes of his abs, the runes covering his skin, the way his sweaty hair was sticking to his forehead. The warlock was practically salivating. “Alec, you’re perfect,” he whispered, causing a blush to rise on the boy’s cheeks. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, suddenly nervous. “Ready?” Alec smiled that amazing smile at nodded. 

“For you? Always.” Now it was Magnus’s turn to blush. The preciousness his shadowhunter held shouldn’t be such a turn on, but those words made the blood run straight to Magnus’s dick. Not wasting anymore time, he used his magic to conjure a bottle of lube. 

He tapped Alec’s legs, who reluctantly spread them. Being ever so observant, Magnus noticed the hesitation. He placed a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. “Alexander, you have nothing to be concerned about.” Alec nodded, but the blush on his cheeks didn’t lessen. 

It wasn’t that Alec didn’t trust Magnus, he did. It was just that he felt so exposed. Never had Alec let anyone see him in such an open and vulnerable way. Embarrassed wasn’t the right word for it. After hiding all his life, being exposed like this was new for him. 

Magnus squirted some of the lube onto his fingers before lowering them toward’s Alec’s hole. “Relax for me?” Magnus purred. He began rubbing Alec’s leg, and the gentle touch caused most of the tension to leave his body. Slowly, Magnus began to ease a finger in. 

Alec didn’t know how this was supposed to feel. It didn’t really hurt. It was more of a discomfort. Even then, it was more just the new sensation. When Magnus slowly began to move his finger, Alec let out a sound that had never left his lips before. It wasn’t quite a moan and it wasn’t quite a whine; it was in between. 

When Magnus felt Alec was ready, he gently slipped in a second finger. Alec was moaning now. He still felt a little discomfort, but it was beginning to turn to pleasure. Magnus was constantly checking on his shadowhunter, asking him if he was okay, did it hurt, did he want to go slower? 

After a few minutes, Alec began to gently rock back and meet the warlock’s fingers. Magnus smiled to himself. It seemed as if Alec was enjoying this. Oh, and was Magnus enjoying watching. Seeing the look on Alec’s face and knowing that he was causing that? It was an amazing feeling. 

Although Alec could’ve probably done with two fingers, Magnus decided to add a third just for good measure. He slowly slipped it in, and Alec let out a delicious whine at the feeling of being stretched. 

Then, it happened. Magnus pushed his fingers in at the same time Alec pushed back. This caused Magnus’s fingers to hit Alec’s spot. The boy let out a whimper mixed with a moan, his hips bucking into the air. Chuckling, Magnus removed his fingers. “I think you’re stretched enough, my little shadowhunter.”

Magnus lubed up his cock and positioned it at Alec’s entrance. He looked down into the eyes of his boyfriend. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay Alexander?” When his boyfriend nodded, Magnus slowly pushed in the head of his dick. 

Alec whimpered at the pinching feeling. Although Magnus was trying to be gentle, tears still appeared at Alec’s eyes. When Magnus was all the way in, the nephilim took a deep breath and relished in the feeling of being this close to Magnus. 

“Tell me when to move,” Magnus said, noticing the look on Alec’s face. He was so scared of hurting his boy, but he couldn’t help the euphoric feeling he got from the tightness of Alec around him. He longed to move, but he knew that he had to let Alec take his time. After all, this was his first time. 

Finally, Alec gave the go ahead for Magnus to move. Slowly, Magnus pulled out a little bit before rocking his hips back in. Alec let out a loud moan, his head falling back and his eyes closing. Never before had he felt this way. Sure there was pain involved, but damn it felt so good. 

Magnus gradually began to speed up, pulling out before rolling his hips back in. The noises coming from Alec were downright sinful. Moans, whines, and whimpers were falling from his lips. When Alec whispered, “Please go harder!” Magnus nearly lost what little composure he had left.

He wasn’t pounding into Alec, but the thrusts of his hips were forceful enough to have Alec calling out louder. Magnus felt himself getting closer and began to work on Alec’s hard cock. He began to jerk off his boyfriend, timing it with the thrusts of his hips. 

Alec was crying out louder now. A mix of “Please!” and “Faster!” But most of his words, (whether one could make out what they were or not) were “Magnus!” And that was nearly enough to make Magnus come right then. 

When Magnus hit Alec’s prostate, the younger boy came with cries of his boyfriend’s name on his lips. Stickiness spread over both of their chests, and Magnus came not long after, filling his boyfriend up with his come and his love. 

Magnus collapsed onto the sheets beside his boyfriend before magicking them clean. They cuddled up to each other, skin against skin. “So,” Magnus said with a smile. “I guess I can’t use your virgin shadowhunter energy anymore.”

He looked over to Alec, who had his eyes half closed. His sweaty hair was plastered to his forehead and his cheeks were rosy and Magnus thought he was the most beautiful thing to ever bless this earth. Pulling Magnus closer, Alec let out a chuckle. “No, but you can use me for this anytime you want.”


End file.
